Antara Aku, Kamu dan Rokok
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: "Apa hubungan kamu dengan Asuma-sensei?" "Oalah.. pantesan kamu gak suka rokok.." "Yaiyalah aku gak suka!" beuh, hinata memanas lagi. ckckc, naruto tak berani menyela lagi. CHAPTER DUA APDETH! Warning : OOC zupper beratt!
1. Chapter 1

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

ANTARA AKU, KAMU, DAN ROKOK

NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

**Warning : Bagi yang gak suka OOC mending tekan tombol back dah, dari pada nanti misuh-misuh gara-gara nih fict yang mengandung :**

**OOC SUPPER BERAT! Bahasa ngalur-ngidul! Dan... Keanehan?**

Apabila ada kesamaan adegan dalam fict/cerita ini dengan fict minna-san, itu tandanya fict anda aja yang lagi ketiban sial, gara-gara samaan dengan fict saia! Wkwkwkw...

I Hope You Enjoy It!

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

~0O0~

Siang hari ini matahari bersinar terik-terik nyebelin. Gimana gak nyebelin coba? Bentar-bentar panas, bentar-bentar mendung, eeehh beberapa detik kemudian udah panas lagi. Dan hal itulah yang membuat seorang cewek ngedumel sambil ngipas-ngipasin buku supaya dia gak kepanasan. Kita sebut dia Hinata Hyuuga. Kalo ngeliat tuh cewek cakep bin manis itu, orang-orang pasti pada mikir, 'otak tuh cewek dikemanain ya? kok mau-maunya berdiri sendirian dilapangan parkir ditengah siang bolong begini?', tapi sayang gak ada orang kurang kerjaan yang mau mikir kayak gitu. Si gadis manis itu, Hinata melirik sebentar ke jam tangan ungu yang nangkring di lengan kirinya. '01.45' pikirnya.

"Duuhhh... Naruto-kun kemana sih? Apa dia singgah ke kantin dulu ya makan ramen sampe lima mangkok? Uhhh, tapikan kantin dah tutup..." ucap Hinata sambil ngedumel gak jelas. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke arah kantin, sapa tau aja ada buah duren—eh kepalanya si Naruto yang nongol di situ. Naruto, lebih lengkapnya Naruto Uzumaki bin Minato Namikaze *?* itu adalah kekasih dari si cewek manis yang tadi nunggu itu sodara-sodara. Hubungan mereka itu baru seumur jagung, lebih kurang sebulan sudah mereka jadian dengan perantara mak comblang dan mereka yang harus menggaruk kocek lebih dalam karena saking banyaknya sobat-sobat mereka yang minta pajak jadian. Naruto itu sebenarnya anaknya asik dan cerdas, hanya... karena tampangnya yang sedikit diatas 'garis kejelekan' menjadikan wajahnya pasaran, mana kulitnya item, dekil, kurus lagi menjadikan dirinya jauh dari lirikan gadis-gadis.

Tapi entah tuh anak make guna-guna atau lagi rejekinya aja kejatuhan duren, dirinya yang gak cakep-cakep amat itu bisa dapat cintanya primadona satu sekolahan, Hinata Hyuuga. Bahkan beberapa anggota PMR sekolah, yang jam terbang keperawatannya hanya megang jarum suntik, itupun jarum suntik mainan berani mengatakan bahwa Hinata Hyuuga itu terkena penyakit katarak. Beeuuh, mentang-mentang warna mata Hinata pink kabur-kaburan malah seenak jidat aja mereka bilang kalo Hinata itu katarak. Tapi, emang yang namanya cinta gak pernah pilih-pilih, cinta terkadang gak masuk akal, apa lagi buat anak remaja. Jadi gak salah kalo author ngomong bahwa 'Cinta itu Ekstrem dan Aneh'. Seperti halnya yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Naruto ini. Bila mereka berjalan-jalan berdua di taman kota sembari bergandengan tangan, pasti kita akan teringat dengan cerita pengantar tidur 'Beauty and The Beast'. Tahu deh siapa yang beauty, siapa yang beast.

Akhirnya, setelah waktu menunjukkan jam dua kurang sedikit, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Sebenarnya Hinata udah mau pasang tampang galak gara-gara disuruh nunggu sampe setengah jam lebih, tapi setelah melihat senyuman menawan Naruto, tampang garangnya berubah menjadi tampang malu-malu. Aaaiihhh...

"Sorry ya, yank... kamu lama nunggunya, habis tadi ada urusan dikit..." ucap Naruto sambil masang tampang melas, haduh makin aneh aja tuh mukanya.

"Iya yank, gak papa' kok.." balas Hinata dengan nada yang pengertian.

"So, jadi nih kita pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunci motor dari saku celananya dan berjalan menuju Ninja hitam metaliknya yang diparkir di sudut lapangan. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu tanda setuju, masa' sih dia udah nunggu selama ini terus gak jadi pergi? Ya gak?

Akhirnya setelah Hinata naik ke motornya dan memakai segala prosedur keselamatan berkendara, Naruto segera tancap gas menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Konoharia Beach, tuh pantai beda sebelas duabelas sama pantai Hugua di Wakatobi sana. So, bisa kebayang dong gimana indahnya tuh pantai?. Jarak antara sekolah mereka dengan pantai itu memang lumayan jauh, tapi justru itulah yang menguntungkan buat mereka. Aslinya, hubungan mereka itu hubungan jalan belakang alias _backstreet_. Hal ini terjadi karena anggapan bahwa Hinata itu kebagusan buat cowok yang kayak Naruto. Terhitung ayah dan kakak laki-laki Hinata, Neji yang belum tahu hubungan mereka dan mereka harus hati-hati dalam menjaga hubungan mereka ini. Karena kalau tidak, bisa langsung disuruh putus mereka. Belum lagi fans-fans Hinata yang bener-bener kagak ridho ngeliat lengketnya Naruto sama pujaan hati mereka. Soalnya, buat cewek sesempurna Hinata, sangat sulit buat diridhoin apa lagi diikhlasin buat bisa jalan sama cowok yang terlalu biasa macam Naruto.

Setelah melewati lima lampu merah, lari dari kejaran polantas, nyalip kendaraan sana-sini, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ketempat tujuan dengan selamat sentosa, mengingat selama perjalanan mereka diperkirakan akan tertuju kerumah sakit. Naruto kemudian memarkirkan motornya ke bawah pohon yang tumbuh disekitar daerah pantai itu, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata kedekat garis ombak.

Awalnya sih mereka malu-malu, tapi, perlahan tapi pasti tangan kecoklatan Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya disela-sela jemari lentik Hinata. Hinata yang merasakan perubahan suhu ditangan kirinya, perlahan menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya. Hinata sontak menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona merah, Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya tak ubahnya mirip Zac Teplon yang jadi Trali di serial Tv 'Konoha High School Musical'. Meskipun mereka berdua saling tersipu malu dan detak jantung mereka yang serasa makin memburu, mereka berdua tetap berjalan beriringan, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan menyusuri pantai yang terlihat begitu indah.

"Hime-chan mau es krim?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat truk es krim yang ramai dengan anak-akan kecil yang ribut berebut membeli es krim.

"Boleh...?" tanya Hinata meminta kepastian.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku beliin deh. Mau?"

"Mau deh..."

"Oke. Tunggu disini ya.." ucap Naruto sebelum berlari-lari kecil menuju pedagang es krim. Tak lama kemudian Naruto balik lagi sambil membawa satu stik es krim ditangan. Wah, pikiran Hinata udah melayang-layang kemana-mana.

"Kok Naruto-kun Cuma beli satu es krim aja ya? Jangan... jangan...WAW! Pasti Naruto-kun mau makan satu es krim berdua! Huwaaa romantisnya!" pikir Hinata sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah. Lha, bukanya kalo seperti itu ketahuan kere-nya? Imajinasi nih cewek kalo berhubungan dengan Naruto emang kadang suka kelewatan dah.

"Nih Hime-chan, es krimnya.." ucap Naruto sambil memberikan es krim itu pada Hinata, kemudian mereka kembali berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ombak yang saling berkejar-kejaran.

Cuaca yang tadinya terik-terik nyebelin, sekarang berganti menjadi benar-benar mendung. Tapi hal itu tetap tidak menyurutkan keinginan dua anak muda yang ingin menghabiskan sepanjang sisa sore mereka di pantai ini. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Memandang jauh lurus ke depan sana, menatap nelayan yang sedang menjala ikan, melihat ombak yang terpecah menghantam karang, desir suara angin membelai telinga, dan aroma garam yang tercium melengkapi kebersamaan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Bentuknya kecil, bulat dan panjang, berwarna putih dan beraroma khas. Terdengar suara korek api yang dinyalakan.

Crekk.. crekk.. kresssshhhhh...

Ada sesuatu yang terbakar.

Dan pelan-pelan Hinata pun menoleh, matanya membulat, dan wajahnya berubah heran. "Na-Naruto-kun...?"

Naruto menoleh, dari hidungnya keluar asap tanda dia membakar hidungya—eh salah, tanda dia telah membakar sesuatu. Diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya terdapat sesuatu yang disebut... ROKOK! Naruto nyengir dan dengan entengnya kembali mengisap benda yang mengandung nikotin dan zat-zat beracun lainnya itu.

"Naruto-kun, kamu ngerokok?" tanya/seru Hinata, yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan cengiran Naruto... lagi. Dan itu jawabannya sudah jelas, Naruto ngerokok. Mood Hinata yang tadinya _very-very happy_ sekarang jadi _very-very_ marah gara-gara asap rokok dan Naruto yang kayaknya enjoy aja dengan tindakannya. Dan langsung saja, tanpa pikir panjang Hinata mencak-mencak. "AKU GAK SUKA KALO NARUTO-KUN NGEROKOK!"

Naruto yang asyik menikmati rokoknya aja langsung meloncat kaget, dan Hinata pun juga meloncat bangun. Jadinya mereka main loncat-loncatan—gak ding—. Apalagi Naruto yang tadinya berpikir bahwa respon Hinata gak bakalan seperti ini. Mana dia pake diteriakin lagi, jadi deh Naruto masang muka bingung. Hinata berseru, Naruto bertanya.

"Lh-Lho mmemangnya kkenapa?" tanya Naruto ragu (rada gagu).

"POKOKNYA AKU GAK SUKA COWOK YANG NGEROKOK!" lagi-lagi Hinata teriak-teriak memanfaatkan suara sopran miliknya.

"Tapi sayang~" Naruto melancarkan ucapan mautnya, "cowok yang ngerokok tuh KEREN."

"KEREN? KEREN DARI HONG KONG," lha kenapa nih Hong Kong pake dibawa-bawa segala? "Iiihhh, ngerokok tuh banyak mudharatnya tauk! Bikin kere! Bikin orang sakit paru-paru! Bikin napas jadi bau NAGA! Bikin gigi jadi kuning! Bikin bibir jadi item! Dan kamunya juga, udah kerempeng kayak lidi, kalo ngerokok, kamu mau jadi makin kerempeng lagi? Kamu jelek Naru-kuuunnn kalo ngerokok! Pokoknya aku gak suka!"

Naruto mendelik, kaget. Gak nyangka Hinata bakalan naik darah, mana dia dibilang kerempeng dan jelek lagi."Ttapi sayang," Naruto mencoba bersabar mendengar hujatan kekasihnya tadi mengenai benda yang ditangannya itu, "kamu tahu gak aku ngedapetin nih rokok tuh penuh perjuangan.."

"..." gak ada respon.

"Pulang sekolah tadi aku bahkan mesti ngejar-ngejar Shikamaru biar dia mau ngebagi ini." Kata Naruto sembari mengacungkan apa yang ada ditangannya. Ohhh, kita sekarang jadi tahu apa yang menjadi sumber keterlambatan Naruto tadi.

"APAAA?" Hinata makin senewen aja. Saking jengkelnya Hinata, huruf 'A'nya jadi tambah banyak, "Jadi, kamu tuh tadi lebih mentingin tuh rokok dibanding aku? Tadi aku sudah panas-panas ditengah lapangan kamu malah ngejar-ngejar rokok! Kamu lebih mentingin barang yang harganya seribu perak dibanding aku?" Hinata geger. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tanpa mengijinkan Naruto membela diri, dia sudah berlari.. menjauh dari Naruto.

"HINATA TUNGGU!" teriak Naruto. Namun apa daya, sekencang-kencangnya Naruto berteriak, pasti Hinata tak mendengar (saking marahnya).

Dan langit yang tadinya mendung, sekarang menjadi benar-benar hitam. Perlahan-lahan, titik-titik air berjatuhan membasahi bumi. Oh, sungguh suasana yang mendukung...

~0O0~

Hinata berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Begitu sampai diseberang jalan dia langsung menyetop taksi dan langsung menyebut alamat rumahnya kepada sopir taksi agar dia bisa segera sampai kerumahnya. Tadi, sebenarnya Hinata gak ada niat buat marah-marah sama Naruto, apa lagi sampe neriakin dia kerempeng dan jelek. Tapi yang namanya gengsi emang punya andil besar dalam kehidupan cewek ini, gak mungkin dong dia mau narik kata-katanya kembali. Tengsin bo. Lagi pula sekarang ini hatinya jadi was-was, gimana kalo Naruto jadi tersinggung lalu dia diputusin? Huwaaaaa... sumpah! Itu adalah hal terakhir yang pengen dia dengar. Sekalipun orang-orang mencemooh hubungan mereka, sekalipun muka Naruto emang mirip Brad Pitt yang ketiban gajah Sumatra. Namun bagi Hinata, Naruto itu adalah pangeran. Pangeran Kodok!

Dan yang jelas, Hinata emang benci banget dengan orang yang ngerokok. Tua muda, kaya miskin, cakep jelek, semua pasti bakalan disinisin sama Hinata kalo ketahuan megang rokok. Rokok tuh bawa banyak bencana, dan Hinata benar-benar tahu akan hal itu. Bukan cuma sekedar iklan belaka, tapi itu sudah banyak contohnya di dunia nyata. Karena Hinata kenal dengan orang yang akhirnya sengsara hanya gara-gara rokok.

Dilain sisi, Naruto yang udah tahu hujan turun dengan derasnya malah nekat menerobos tirai-tirai air itu mengejar taksi yang ditumpangi Hinata. Gak peduli dirinya basah kuyup dan motor kesayangannya sekarang udah berlapis lumpur, pokoknya ntu masalah harus diselesaikan cara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Hmm, tapi sayang kayaknya Dewi Fortuna lagi gak mau melirik Naruto hari ini. Taksi yang dia kejar malah makin kencang membelah jalanan yang becek, dan laju motor Naruto tiba-tiba jadi melambat dan sedikit oleng. Naruto berhenti sebentar dan melihat ban motornya. Sial! Kempes!

Sekarang bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa ngejar Hinata?

Hah, sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, benjol pula!

~0o0~

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

_**-AUTHOR'S SIDE-**_

HALOHAAAA SEMUANYAAA!

Hehehe, saia balik lagi nih, membawa sebuah fict baru yang moga-moga menghibur teman-teman semua. Lagian kayaknya nih fict ada yang agak beda ya sama fict-fict saia yang lain. Kalo difict-fict yang sebelumnya saia selalu aja muji-muji Naruto, difict ini dia saia hina habis-habisan! Biar adil gitu, masa saban hari saia muji dia mulu? Yah, gak tahu deh kalo saia nulis dia itu 'Item, Dekkil, Kerempeng, Kere' ntar dianggap ngebashing chara... haduh. Tapi tetep, bagi saia Naruto adalah chara paling keren se-anime Naruto. Gak peduli kalo Sai, Neji, dan Sasuke yang emang dari sononya terlihat cool. Terus Hinata-nya juga, dia jadi hilang gagap-gugupnya... hihihi... mungkin karena di sini dia lagi senewen kali ya sama Naruto? Hihihi...

So teman-teman, tak ada lain yang saia minta...

Review ya! Kritik dan saran diterima!

Saia ada pantun nih friends...

Ada Naruto beli kembang

Kembangnya buat Hinata

Saia Cuma mau bilang

Minta reviewnya yaaaa...

Dan seperti biasa, saia mau bernarsis-narsis ria!

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing**_

_**Ever after...**_

_**(gak setuju? aku tak peduli... hahaha...)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rhyme A. Black

PresenT

ANTARA AKU, KAMU, DAN ROKOK

NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

**Warning : Bagi yang gak suka OOC mending tekan tombol back dah, dari pada nanti misuh-misuh gara-gara nih fict yang mengandung :**

**OOC SUPPER BERAT! Bahasa ngalur-ngidul! Dan... Keanehan?**

I Hope You Enjoy It!

1... 2... 3... TAKE... ACTION!

~0o0~

Malam ini benar-benar malam yang nelangsa buat buat Naruto. Istilah 'Dunia itu Kejam' sekarang benar-benar terpatri didalam otaknya yang udah mumet mikirin pr fisika dan juga Hinata yang tadi marah-marah kepadanya. Belum lagi emaknya si Naruto misuh-misuh gara-gara anaknya pulang telat plus basah kuyup. Lengkap sudah penderitaanmu, Naruto. Mana emaknya, bukannya ngasih handuk ke anaknya, terus dibikinin sekoteng biar hangat. Ehhh ini malah dilemparin spongebob buat nyuci piring. Ckckckc...

Nih malam rencananya kalo gak ada insiden 'rokok', Naruto bakalan bisa ngerjain pr fisika itu dengan sangat cepat, mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya *?*. Secara gitu, diakan cerdas. Keterlaluan bangetlah kalo Tuhan sudah ngasih tampang 'diatas garis kejelekan' ke Naruto, terus dikasih otak bloon lagi. Gak mungkinlah Tuhan sejahat itu. Tuhan tuh Maha Adil.

Tapi, karena berhubung ada insiden tadi siang menjelang sore, otak Naruto jadi buntu abis. Pikirannya yang tadi terbelah antara fisika dan Hinata, sekarang benar-benar terarah ke Hinata semua. Akhirnya diapun memutuskan, daripada duduk didepan buku gak ngerjain apa-apa, mending dia nelpon Hinata, kali aja mau diangkat. Telepon pertama, nihil dan Naruto pun mencoba lagi. Telepon kedua, sama dan Naruto mencoba lagi. Telepon ketiga, terdengar suara operator "Nomor yang anda tuju sedang ngambek, tolong jangan hubungi dia lagi". Buset, sotoy amat nih operator. Naruto melengos sebal sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya, memikirkan cara agar dia dan Hinata bisa baikan kembali.

Sementara itu, dikediaman Hinata, di kamarnya yang luas, mewah, dan hangat, terbaring sesosok gadis sambil tersedu-sedu memandangi sebingkai foto cowok dekil (tahukan siapa?) ditangannya. Pipinya lengket akan air mata. Manik matanya kemudian melirik ke sebuah benda tipis kecil persegi panjang dan berwarna hitam. Sudah tiga kali benda itu berdering, namun tak diraihnya juga. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang malam-malam begini menelponya. 'pasti Naruto-kun' pikirnya. Dan sedetik kemudian dia mulai mewek lagi.

"Seharusnya tadi gue angkat teleponyaaaa!"

~0o0~

Hari ini dengan semangat pejuang empat lima, Naruto berangkat ke sekolah dengan sebuah janji dan harapan. Sebuah janji yang sangat begitu penting dan harapan agar kekasihnya tersayang mau memaafkannya dengan janji itu. yaphz! Setelah semalaman gak tidur karena merenungi hal ini, mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan dan baik buruknya, Naruto mengambil sebuah keputusan. Bahwa mulai saat ini dia tidak akan mau menyentuh rokok lagi. Huhuhu, pasti buat aktivis anti rokok yang mendengar janji dan melihat semangat Naruto ini bakalan nangis terharu, saking berartinya tuh janji. Sebab Naruto telah memikirkan perkataan Hinata kemarin, dan diapun gak mau kalau hubungannya dengan Hinata retak hanya gara-gara benda bulat, panjang, kecil, dan berwarna putih itu.

Dan Naruto pun telah bertekad, bahwa dia akan mulai makan banyak mulai hari ini saking malunya dia kemarin dibilangin kerempeng dengan Hinata. Naruto yang biasanya sarapan Cuma makan sepiring nasi goreng ma'nyus buatan ibunya, sekarang jadi sebakul penuh. Jadi jangan heran kalau bentar Naruto bolak-balik masuk WC dan papanya Naruto sarapan cuma dapet tulang ikan aja.

"Ya ampun Naruto, kamu ngabisin sarapannya?" tanya bapak Naruto terheran-heran melihat seluruh makanan di meja makan habis.

"Iya pah." Jawab Naruto enteng, masih lanjut mengunyah ikan goreng.

"Lauknya ramen ya, sampe kamu ngabisin semua?" tanya Minato lagi dengan nada miris melihat meja makan yang diatasnya hanya ada piring-piring kotor dengan tulang-tulang ikan diatasnya.

"Kagak pah. Lauknya tuh ikan goreng, ikan bakar, ikan rebus..."

"Lha, tapi kamu sudah makan semuanya. Nanti papa makan apa dong...?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto mikir, "Tulang ikan!"

Wadawwww... telinga Naruto langsung dijewer.

~0o0~

Kemudian sebelum bel jam pertama berbunyi, Naruto sampai juga ke sekolahnya. Setelah dia memarkir ninja hitamnya Naruto segera melesat menuju kelasnya, XI IA-3. Dari luar telah terdengar suara ribut dari dalam kelasnya, maklumlah ini adalah kelas ketiga terberisik setelah XI IS-1 dan XI IA-7. Naruto kemudian membuka pintu dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke pelosok kelas. Dilihatnya Sasuke, sang ketua kelas sekaligus sobat setianya sedang asyik mojok berdua bareng pacarnya Sakura, Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu sedang asyik berceloteh yang topiknya tuh tentang 'Game Online', Ino, Tenten, dan Temari sudah pasti lagi ngegosipin orang-orang, Shikamaru tidur, Chouji tetep ada dengan kripik kentang ditangan, serta Kiba dan Lee yang sedang bertanding 'menghapus papan sampe bersih'. Saking bersihnya sampe-sampe ntu papan tulis hilang gak ditahu mana rimbanya.

"Yaahh, ayang-ayang gue belum datang." Naruto melengos kecewa kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di bagian paling pojokan, yang berarti...

"Yaa, Naruto datang deh." Ucap seorang cewek _pink addict_ ketika melihat wajah Naruto, belum lagi ditambahnya bergidik ngeri karena ngeliat tampang nelagsanya Naruto.

"Sabar aja ya manis, bentar deh pas istirahat kita sambung lagi ..." ujar Sasuke pangeran bebek sembari mengelus-elus rambut Sakura. Yang diperlakukan dengan begitu hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sarap!" pikir Naruto. Seharusnya tuh Sasuke diberi gelar pangeran gombal, buaya darat cap gajah Sumatra. Gimana enggak, pacarnya gonta ganti mulu. Dua minggu lalu, Ino, minggu lalu Karin, sekarang Sakura, Minggu depan sapa lagi neh?

"Gila lo Sas, pacaran ganti mulu tiap minggu." Ucap Naruto sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi yangt adi diduduki Sakura.

"Eh, iya dong. Gue kan cowok terkeren di sekolah ini."

"YEEE GIGI LO GONDRONG!" seru Naruto. Terkadang, dia terheran-heran dengan sifat narsis sobatnya yang kayaknya udah mendarah daging di keluarga Uchiha. Lalu, karena melihat tidak ada guru, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya. Rokok.

"Nih, lo mau?"

"Kagak. Makasih dah" jawab Naruto menolak pemberian Sasuke. Yang memberi jelas-jelas kaget, wah ada apa nih?

"Lo kenapa Nar? Habis dicium banci?" Sasuke ngasal.

"NENEK LO KELINDES TRUK! Alah, lo bebek, ada-ada aja lo kalo ngomong. Emang gue itu elu, saban hari diapelin lekong?" seru Naruto, lagi. Akhirnya Sasuke mingkem, gak mau nanya-nanya lagi. Karena perkataan Naruto tadi kembali mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selalu mendatangi rumahnya. Cukup sudah dia tadi dikejar-kejar mbak-mbak penjual jamu gara-gara minum jamu gak bayar. Bagusan juga kalo mbak-mbaknya ya mbak-mbak beneran, lha ini... mbak jamunya malah mbak jadi-jadian yang suka nongkrong di Taman Lawang. Hihihi...

Bel jam pertamapun berbunyi, jam pertama ini jamnya Asuma-sensei, Matematika. Namun, tadi datang guru BK yang mengatakan bahwa Asuma-sensei tidak masuk hari ini. Hal itu menandakan sudah seminggu lebih Asuma-sensei tidak masuk mengajar. Entah karena apa, tapi kedengarannya dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Tidak tahu menderita penyakit apa.

Seharian ini, Naruto bawaannya lemes, loyo, lesu, lelah sampe akhirnya ntu mukanya makin melas aja. Gimana gak mau kayak gitu? Dia yang tadi bela-belain datang cepat ke sekolah buat minta maaf kepada sang pujaan hati kini harus menelan kekecewaan. Habis, dari pelajaran jam pertama sampe pelajaran terakhir Hinata gak datang-datang alias absen hari ini. Naruto udah mikir macam-macam, gimana kalo seandainya Hinata marah terus gak mau ketemu dia lagi? Haduh.

"Eh, kita jenguk Asuma-sensei yuk!" usul Ino kepada teman-teman sekelasnya ketika Orochimaru-sensei, guru jam pelajaran terakhirnya pergi.

"Lo tahu Asuma-sensei dirawat dimana?" tanya Karin.

"Tahu dong. Di rumah sakit Provinsi Konoha. Hinata yang ngasih tahu gue." Jawab Ino dengan sejelas-jelasnya. 'Oooalah, apa hubungannya Asuma-sensei dengan Hime-chan?' Pikir Naruto.

Kemudian setelah ada acara patungan sana-sini buat beli buah-buahan, merekapun sekelas berangkat menyerbu RS Konoha. Hanya memakan waktu perjalanan duapuluh lima menit dengan naik kendaraan mereka semua sudah sampai dirumah sakit terbesar di Konoha. Dengan segera, Naruto, Sasuke dan Lee bertanya pada suster bagian administrasi.

"Permisi, Ruangan pasien yang bernama Asuma Sarutobi dimana ya, Sus?" tanya Sasuke sambil masang tampang 'cool'.

Namun, si suster mendelik, matanya menyipit,, keningnya mengernyit, bibirnya mengerucut. "Sus, Sus, lo kata gue susu? Manggil pake 'sus-sus'?"

Alhasil Sasuke jadi ngacir gara-gara gak nyangka tampang coolnya malah dibalas tampang suku Aborigin.

"Permis—" pertanyaan Naruto dipotong oleh suster galak sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Ruang Melati. Kamar 102!" seru suster itu galak. Ckckckc, kok bisa ya suster macam begini ditaruh dibagian administrasi? Kemudian, Naruto dan Lee balik lagi ke teman-temannya, memberitahukan dimana guru mereka itu dirawat.

Atmosfer di sekitar ruang melati, kamar 102 itu tampaknya menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh. Dari kejauhan Naruto dan rombongannya melihat Kurenai-sensei, istrinya Asuma-sensei sedang menangis sambil menjerit-jerit sementara beberapa suster tampak menenangkannya. Belum lagi terlihat pemandangan yang cukup gak biasa. Bapaknya Hinata, Hiashi-sama berdebat dengan dokter sementara Neji, kakak laki-laki Hinata berusaha untuk menengahi perdebatan yang sepertinya tak akan berakhir itu. Nah pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, kalau sebagian keluarga Hyuuga ada disitu, sedang apakah mereka? Dan dimanakah Hinata?

Berdasarkan pertanyaan yang ada dibenak mereka semua, Naruto cs beramai-ramai mendekati tempat kejadian perkara. Neji yang melihat mereka segera menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa nih, Neji-san?" tanya Shikamaru sambil pasang muka was-was, dia udah ngerasain firasat buruk sejak mereka berangkat dari sekolah tadi. semua yang adapun pasang tampang was-was juga.

"Innalilahi wa' innalillahi roji'un. Asuma-sensei udah... gak ada." Ujar Neji pelan, memberitahukan berita yang sedih itu. tangisan Kurenai-sensei kian menjadi, begitu pula beberapa siswi yang ikut hadir disitu turut mengeluarkan air matanya. Kesedihan itu menjalar dengan cepat bagaikan setetes tinta yang tumpah ke segelas air jernih, siswi-siswi yang tadinya ribut kini terdiam dan setitik bening jatuh di pipi mereka, apalagi Ino yang notabenenya adalah murid kesayangan guru tersebut. Sementara siswa-siswanya hanya bergumam tak jelas. Intinya, mereka semua bersedih. Karena hari ini, mereka telah kehilangan sesosok guru yang begitu mereka cintai.

"Me-mmengingalnya kapan?" tanya Ino.

"Barusan..." jawab Neji pelan dan singkat. Tanda bahwa dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan lebih dari ini.

Asuma-sensei adalah sosok guru yang begitu diidolakan murid-muridnya. Pelajaran matematika, yang biasanya selalu dianggap sebagai momok yang menakutkan, menjadi berubah bila guru yang brewokan itu yang masuk mengajar. Sifatnya yang humoris, tegas, dan selalu melakukan komunikasi dua arah dengan murid-muridnya tidak hanya menjadikan mata pelajarannya menjadi disukai banyak siswa, tak hanya itu, dirinya juga yang dicintai sebagai seseorang yang telah dianggap sebagai sosok seorang ayah. Sayang, dia harus menutup mata diusianya yang ketiga puluh sembilan. Menurut sumber berita, mengatakan bahwa Asuma-sensei meninggal karena komplikasi jantung dan paru-paru. Hal ini tidak lain diakibatkan karena kebiasaan buruknya, mengkonsumsi rokok.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis keluar dari ruangan 102. Naruto yang tadinya terbawa suasana sedih, tiba-tiba langsung bersinar-sinar begitu mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Buset dah...

"Hime-chan!" seru Naruto. Alih-alih minta izin ke Neji, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan yang sedang diselimuti kedukaan itu.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke koridor rumah sakit yang cukup sepi, membawanya kesebuah pembicaraan empat mata yang kelihatannya serius. Dalam hati Hinata sudah was-was, jangan sampe dia diputusin sama Naruto gara-gara hal yang kemarin. Sumpah dia gak mau!. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang pas, Naruto kemudian berhenti dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Hinata yang sedari tadi udah komat kamit 'jangan sampe gue diputusin. Gak mau!'. Setengah mati dia berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto, mencoba memperlihatkan cintanya pada cowok yang sama sekali gak peka itu sampai akhirnya mereka jadian. Hinata tuh cinta banget sama Naruto. Jangan sampe deh, gara-gara kejadian kemarin mereka hubungan mereka jadi tamat.

"Hime-chan, aku... aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu." Ucap Naruto serius. Uggghhh, Hinata bawaannya udah harap-harap cemas, gak biasanya Naruto ngomongnya pake nada serius kayak gini.

"Setelah menimbang, memikirkan, dan termenung di WC *?*, aku... aku MINTA MAAF HIME-CHAN!" ucap/seru/ mohon Naruto sambih berlutut dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan Hinata, persis kayak orang yang lagi mohon-mohon biar gak dihukum gantung jaman kolonial dulu. "Aku sadar Hime-chan, aku sudah salah selama ini. Dan demi kamu, orang yang sangat aku cintai, aku rela ninggalin tuh rokok. Hanya demi kamu Hime-chan."

Hati Hinata yang tadinya harap-harap cemas, sekarang jadi tenang. Ternyata dia gak diputusin, tapi juga Naruto mau ninggalin kebiasaan jeleknya itu.

"Kamu maukan maafin aku, Hime-chan?"

"I-iiya Naruto-kun, aku maafin kok." Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum mau-malu. Sontak Naruto meloncat girang sambil nari-nari gaje ala pemain bola yang berhasil memasukan gol ke gawang lawan. Selepas itu, Naruto tersenyum lima jari lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Nyuri kesempatan cooyy...

"Makasih Hime-chan, Kamu adalah cewek terindah yang pernah aku miliki." Ucap Naruto ngegombal. Ya iyalah terindah, orang cuma Hinata doang yang mau sama dia.

"Ii-iya Naruto-kun. Aku juga minta maaf karena kemarin aku dah bilangin kamu jelek dan kerempeng." Ughhh, Hinata udah panas dingin dipeluk Naruto.

"Iya. Iya sayang. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu ada hubungan apa sama Asuma-sensei?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Enggg... itu. Kurenai-sensei itu tante aku, saudaranya mama aku, gitu. Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu, Kurenai-sensei datang kerumah ngabarin kalau Asuma-sensei tuh sakit. Dan dia niat buat minjem duit sama papaku buat biaya operasinya Asuma-sensei karena penyakitnya udah parah banget. Namun, tahu sendirikan operasinya gak berjalan lancar. Gitu Naruto-kun.." jelas Hinata panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang.

"Oalah, pantesan kamu gak suka rokok.." Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Ya ialah aku gak suka!" beuh, Hinata mulai panas lagi, "memangnya, kamu gak liat apa gimana keadaannya Kurenai-sensei? Kamu gak maukan nasib aku kayak gitu?"

Naruto mengkeret, dia gak mau menyela lagi. Belajar dari pengalaman kemarin-kemarin. Ingat! Pengalaman adalah The Best Teacher!

"Gimana coba, nanti kalo kita udah nikah, punya anak, terus gara-gara rokok kamu modar? Kamu rela ninggalin aku sendirian ngurusin anak APA?"

Ya ampun nih cewek. Naruto aja belum kepikiran kalau lulus SMA mau kuliah dimana, Hinata sudah mikirin buat nikah dan punya anak. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto jadi senyum-senyum iblis.

"Jadi... kamu mau nikah sama aku, Hime-chan?"

Dan Hinata langsung tersadar. Dia baru saja membocorkan rahasia permohonannya diulang tahunnya yang keenam belas dulu. Yaitu pengen hidup bahagia sama Naruto, happily ever after.

Hinata tertunduk malu, Naruto ngakak. Wakakakakakkk...

_**-THE END-**_

Dan endingnya nih fict jadi gak jelas banget, wakakakakakkaakk... *ngakak bareng Naruto*

_**-AUHTOR'S SIDE-**_

'Warning : merokok dapat menyebabkan Kanker (kantong kering), napas jadi bau naga ,gigi jadi kuning, kerempeng, jadi jelek, dimarahin pacar sampai kematian.'

Ya... yang suka ngerokok dengerin tuh ceramahnya Hinata yang'rokok itu bikin... blablabla...'. wuakakakkaa.. kalo ada yang tersinggung and tersungging gara-gara nih fict, saia minta maaf ya! It's just for fun sekaligus sebagai pelajaran buat kita semua. Bahwa ngerokok tuh banyak mudharatnya/kerugiannya. Dari menghadapi omelan pacar kayak Si Naruto, sampai kematian kayak Asuma-sensei.

Semoga aja dengan fict ini, kita semua bisa mengambil hikmahnya*ihmaksabanget*. Gak hanya rokok, tapi tentang cinta yang emang butuh yang namanya pengorbanan. Assikk. Eh buat fans-fans chara yang tadi aku 'hina-hina' diatas, sabar aja ya... wkwkwkw... maklum otak saia lagi mengalami gangguan yang katanya terkena virus 'Hinaus Charatus'. Saia minta maaf ne, kalau ceritanya rada-rada aneh (apalagi bagian endingnya, huhuhu…)

Arigato ne, buat teman-teman yang sudah review… review lagi yaaa..

Ada ayam pergi jalan-jalan

Ayamnya pulang pagi

Rhyme mohon pada teman-teman

Tolong di Review lagi…

Dan seperti biasa, saia mau bernarsis-narsis ria!

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing**_

_**Ever after...**_

_**(gak setuju? **__**Bakar laut, hahaha..**__**.)**_


End file.
